wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aloe and Vera
|-|Aloe= Aloe is a female LeafWing and is the twin of Vera. She is a warrior. Appearance Aloe's scales are a dark, smooth forest green that sparkle in the sunlight. Her underscales are a lighter spring green that complements her forest coloured scales. Aloe's body is spotted with dark green scales, though under her eyes these spots appear lighter. Her spines and wing structure are dark chocolate brown, a shade similar to her eyes. Her brown wing structure somehow gradients into forest green as it reaches her arms. The membrane of her wings and in between her spines is light, pale green. Aloe's expression is often stern, cold and fierce, like she is about to rip a dragons wings to shreds if they dare mess with her. She holds herself in a confident, proud stance, adding to her intimidating and staunch appearance. There is a small scar going across the corner of her right eye from a former battle. Personality Aloe is tough, tough as nails, maybe tougher. She is a fierce, dedicated protector of her brother and tribe. She has a burning hatred for most HiveWings for what they did to the LeafWings, and wants to teach them their lesson. She is very loyal to those she loves and will do anything for them. Her courage and bravery in battle is what makes her one of the best warriors (she has never been in an actual proper battle but her spirit is that of a seasoned soldier). She can be slightly irrational and acts before thinking, which is were her brother usually helps. She has been in a minor one-on-one fight before, and came off victorious. Aloe does have a softer, passionate side, only seen by Vera and Mantis. She truly cares for those she loves, and has warm heart. She does not trust strangers, being highly suspicious of those unknown to her. She can and will scare them off if she thinks they're a threat. Her knack for telling if a dragon has evil intentions is what has kept her, her brother and her friend, Mantis, safe all these years. History Aloe and Vera were born to a young LeafWing who's name is unknown. Their mother was tragically murdered by Queen Wasp before they were born. No one knew this had happened, as Queen Wasp wanted to keep her kingdom thinking LeafWings were extincted. Aloe and Vera's egg hatched in spring, Aloe was the first to crawl out with a squawk. Aloe developed her 'If you hurt Vera you die' attitude early on. She would spend almost all her time exercising and training for battle. She lived in a small community of LeafWings, and was reknown for her skill in battle. She was rarely defeated, being able to fight a dragonet twice her age and size and still be victorious. At age seven she was titled warrior. She was elected to train with the LeafWing who was most experienced in battle, 'Poison' Ivy, one of the only soldiers to survive the Tree Wars with limbs and mind intact. The community under went a violent sickness, Aloe herself caught it. It took it's first victem quickly, it was Ivy of course. Many others followed suite, mainly young dragonets And the elderly. A cure was luckily found before eveyone caught it and died. Aloe was quite grief-stricken when her mentor died, leaving her to train by herself. From this incident, she also became the best fighter in the community. Aloe found a young HiveWing dragonet wandering in the jungle one day. After cornering the dragonet, she found out that he had escaped from his home and gotten lost, somehow winding up in Poison Jungle. The dragonet didn't want to go back so Aloe, reductantly, took him in, naming him Mantis as the dragonet couldn't remember his own name. Relationships Vera WiP Mantis WiP Trivia *Would be a Gryffindor *Is extremely protective *The only HiveWing Aloe likes is Mantis Gallery Feel free to contribute to gallery, don't edit anything else. FR ALOE.png|FR Aloe by Sby! Ty! |-|Vera= Vera is Aloe's twin brother. He is a genius. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:LeafWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Writer)